Amusement Parks are Hazardous if you name is Pan
by Metallic-Tears
Summary: The gang goes to an amusement park. Simple huh... but this isn't an ordinary fic... it's a b-day fic. Yep this one's for you SG!!
1. Chapter 1

1 Amusement Parks are Hazardous if you name is Son Pan  
  
By: Namekstalker  
  
  
  
NS- Konichiwa everyone! Welcome to my new fic! Sorry Pan lovers but this isn't for you. It's for my good friend SG!  
  
SG- *looks around confused then points at herself* It's for me??  
  
NS- Yep  
  
SG- Why??  
  
NS- Cause it's your birthday silly ^_^  
  
SG- *sweat drops* Wow that's real sweet/cheap of you.  
  
NS- anything for you doll ^_~  
  
SG *blushes like mad*  
  
NS- *looks at her oddly* Um ok…well on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Me, myself and I are not in possession of or have anything to do with the making of DBZ. In other words Me No Own….um I also don't own Mikado…. I kinda borrowed her from SG ^_^  
  
Words in ' ' are thoughts.  
  
Ages- (These are the only one's you need to know every one else is normal… I guess.)  
  
Trunks-19  
  
Goten-18  
  
Mikado-19  
  
Pan-12  
  
"Trunks get your lazy arss up!!"  
  
The lilac headed teen nearly jumped 10 feet in the air from the yell in his ear, he would have made it too if it hadn't been for his ceiling. Hitting it he fell back to his bed and bounced twice. When he finally stopped moving he turned ocean blue eyes to the almost black, blue ones of the female saiyan that had given him such a rude awaking.  
  
"Why must you yell in my ear?!!"  
  
"Cause it's fun, now come on get up or we're gonna leave you behind." She slapped him on the back, causing him to slam forward, and prepared to leave.  
  
"Wait! Leave me?? Where are we going??" He yelled after he had dislodged his face from his pillow. She sighed and shook her dark head as she turned back to him, impatience clearly written all over her face.  
  
"Baka, don't you remember? Your mom's taking all of us to the amusement park for a day of 'fun'!" She said with fake enthusiasm and quoting fun with her index fingers.  
  
Trunks mouthed a silent 'Oh' and she turned and left slamming the door behind her. Quickly pulling on some clothing he made his way downstairs to find the living room full of the other hostages… um guest, that his mom had ushered to come with them. Scanning the faces he checked off the names mentally.  
  
'Mom, Chi Chi, Goten, Gohan, Dad, Goku, Piccolo…probably dragged by Gohan,Videl, Mikado… boy she doesn't look happy…'  
  
Trunks found the reason for the female saiyan's unhappiness as he came to the last person in the room.  
  
'Pan' he smirked and realized that this day might be interesting after all. No one he knew hated each other as much as those two. If they weren't related he was sure one of them would be dead by now.  
  
"Oh hunny you're up, good. Could you put this in the van." Bulma thrusted a heavy cooler in his arms and left to give the others various things to bring to the van.  
  
Blinking he easily heaved the item out the door and to the van. As he tossed it in a frantic shout came from behind causing him to turn around.  
  
'I see what mom gave Goku to bring to the car.' He thought smirking to see his father literally being dragged to the car by the overly happy full-saiyan.  
  
"Onna!!! I'll get you for this!!!" Vegeta yelled just before being thrown into the backseat of the van. Bulma just rolled her eyes at the threat as she and the rest of the group filed out of the house.  
  
"Oh Trunks??" A voice sang behind him causing the lilac haired boy once again to jump. Turning he was greeted with the smiling face of Pan.  
  
"Oh hi Pan… what can I do for you?" he asked trying to keep his tone calm as the smaller girl practically glomped onto him.  
  
"Well I just…" She started but Trunks never heard the rest since Mikado had chosen that time to throw her 2nd cousin into the back of the van with all the supplies.  
  
"Hey!!" Pan growled at her.  
  
"What?? You know that someone has to sit in the back since we don't have the room, and I figured since you're the 'littlest' it would be you." She smirked evilly and dragged Trunks away though Pan's growl of anger was still audible.  
  
"My hero." Trunks scoffed and got walloped in the head then flung into the first row of back seats. Mikado snickered as he rubbed his head and jumped in and sat next to him.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Bulma asked from the front seat.  
  
"Yeah." the single reply came in a chorus of both enthusiastic and monotone voices. And on that note they took off for their day o' fun.  
  
NS- ok that's it for now…  
  
SG- What!! That's it?!!! *grabs him and starts to shake him*  
  
NS- For now I said!!  
  
SG- Oh… ok *lets go* But you better write more and I mean soon!!!  
  
NS- *sweat drops* ok ok geeezzzzz…… well see ya next time readers, Ja!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Amusement Parks are Hazardous if you name is Son Pan  
  
By: Namekstalker  
  
NS- Back!!  
  
SG- About gosh darn time…  
  
NS- Sorry but there was a line for the bathroom…  
  
SG- Ok ok, I don't wanna know.  
  
NS- hehe, ok well, fic time  
  
Disclaimer: * A sign made out of toothpicks can be seen, it reads I DO NOT OWN DB.*  
  
SG- hey where's the Z??  
  
NS- oops *quickly glues together 3 toothpicks and puts it next to the sign which now reads I DO NOT OWN DBz* better??  
  
SG- It's not suppose to be lowercase….  
  
NS- .  
  
Ages *Just refer back to the first chapter*  
  
Seating arrangement! (just in case anyone's confused)  
  
Front seats- Bulma, Chi Chi  
  
1st row of back seats- Trunks, Mikado, Goten, Videl  
  
2nd row of back seats- Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, Gohan  
  
Trunk or where the supplies are- Pan  
  
"JOHN JACOB JINGLE HIMMER SIMTH!! …" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs for the umpteenth time on their trip to the amusement park. All saiyan's, no matter what percent of one they were, and Namek's held their ears as if the world depended on it.  
  
"Somebody make him stop!" Someone yelled. It was hard to tell whom over the constant wail of the large saiyan. Having enough Piccolo and Vegeta stuffed socks into the open mouth, muffling the noise greatly.  
  
After a second of a puzzled look on his face, Goku spat out the offending items.  
  
"Eww! Yuck guys! Did you have to use sweaty socks!" He held them up to give back to the ones who put them there in the first place.  
  
"It's not mine Kakarot."  
  
"I don't wear socks."  
  
"Then who's…" Goku suddenly felt a draft, looking down he saw his now- sock less feet. "Hey their mine!"  
  
"EWWWWW!!!" The group of teens in front of him yelled. A slightly higher pitch ew was heard behind him with the supplies.  
  
"Hey uncle Goku, can I borrow that?" Mikado asked quietly leaning over her seat to point to the sock.  
  
"Um ok!" He hands her the sock, which she raises a disgusted lip at.  
  
"What do you need dad's sock for?" Goten asked just as quietly.  
  
"Watch…. YO PAN! TRUNKS WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"  
  
The smaller demi-saiyan turned her dark head excitedly.  
  
"Real…" *THAWAP!* "wee…." Pan blinked, the stinky sweaty sock halfway sticking out of her mouth.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Mikado fell down into her seat laughing. Trunks and Goten were snickering along side her and Vegeta even cracked a smirk in amusement.  
  
"MIKADO!!!" Videl and Gohan yelled.  
  
"I didn't do it!" she lied still laughing.  
  
"WHERE HERE EVEYBODY!" Chi Chi yelled as the van suddenly screeched to a halt making everyone hit their faces on the seats in front of them.  
  
NS- Once again the end to another short chapter  
  
SG- *sarcastically* your telling me.  
  
NS- hey! Be quiet you, I didn't see you writing a story for me for my birthday. Actually I didn't see you do anything for my b-day.  
  
SG- well… uh…keep up the good work solider! *slaps him on the back and smiles nervously*  
  
NS- *smiles* Well by for now people! 


End file.
